Lab Rats: Day at the Dentist
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Leo has an achy tooth and needs to go to the dentist. There's only one problem. Leo is deathly afraid of going to the dentist. Now Adam, Bree, and Chase decide to volunteer and take their brother to the dentist. But will they be able to help get rid of Leo's fear or will things just spiral out of control? The ninth story in my "Day at the..." Lab Rats collection.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Shout-out to daphrose for the story suggestion!**

**I am now back with the Day at the… series! If some of you didn't know, I took a break from this to work on some other new Lab Rats stories I had, but now I finished them. So back to the series! **

**Enjoy the ninth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series! **

Lab Rats: Day at the Dentist

The dentist. Nobody likes them.

You are afraid of those dentistry tools going into your mouth.

You are afraid of sitting in the giant chair.

You're even afraid of just walking inside the building.

These were all the things Leo Dooley was afraid of.

And he had to face those fears today.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ow…"

"Ow…"

"Ow!"

Adam, Bree, and Chase turned away from their bowls of cereal to see their step-brother Leo walking into the kitchen for breakfast. He was clutching the side of his mouth and moaning in pain with every step he took.

Once he got seated and a bowl of cereal was set in front of him, Leo was interrogated by his siblings and parents.

"Why are you clutching the side of your mouth?" Bree had asked.

"Why are you constantly moaning in pain?" Chase had asked.

"What are we asking Leo again?" Adam had asked.

Tasha walked up to her son and removed his hand from the side of his mouth. She then asked him to open his mouth so she could examine it. Leo shook his head in refusal.

Tasha sighed. "Leo…is your tooth hurting again?"

Leo didn't say a word, instead he just nodded in agreement.

Tasha sighed again. "I knew this day would come…"

"What day?" Bree asked.

Chase smirked. "What's Leo hiding from us?"

"Leo's afraid of the dentist." Tasha explained.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because they're evil! Ow…" Leo clutched the side of his mouth again.

"Leo, why don't you go rest in your bed for a while?" Tasha ushered her son out of the room.

Leo nodded and left the kitchen.

Tasha turned toward her family. "I wish I could convince Leo to go to the dentist without freaking out."

"Oh come on!" Donald exclaimed. "Even if the kid does freak out a little, what's the harm in forcing him to go?"

Tasha frowned and glared at her husband. "The last time I took Leo to the dentist, he fainted in the chair and we had to go take him to the emergency room."

"Ooh…" Adam, Bree, and Chase all said.

Donald shrugged. "Okay?"

"I just wish I had a plan…Leo can't go on with an achy tooth, I mean did you see him? He looked so weak and fragile."

"Leo looks that way all the time. Have you seen how scrawny he is?"

Tasha flicked her husband in the forehead.

"Ow! Now you made me hurt!" Donald complained.

"That's what you get for making fun of your own son!" Tasha replied, walking away.

"Oh great…now she's probably going to make me take Leo to the dentist as punishment." Donald groaned.

"We could always take Leo instead." Bree suggested.

"Would you?" Donald asked. "I don't think I can handle a kid freaking out at the dentist."

"Of course, Mr. Davenport. He's our brother after all." Adam stated.

"And we love Leo, just like he loves us." Chase said.

Donald smiled. "Alright then, you three can deal with your brother's dentist appointment."

"Yay…"

**-Lab Rats-**

"So how much farther is the arcade?" A blindfolded Leo asked.

"Just a few steps more." Bree replied, pushing her brother along.

Adam and Chase were following behind their sister.

"And here!" Bree took off the blindfold and Leo just stared at the building before him.

He then turned around to look at his siblings who had looks of evil grinning on their faces.

"You guys tricked me!" Leo exclaimed.

"All part of the plan!" Chase replied.

Leo glared at his siblings. "I'm out!"

Bree grabbed ahold of her brother. "Oh no, no, no, no…"

"We promised that we would do this and you're going to face that fear today!"

"But the dentist is…" Leo glanced at the building behind him. "Evil!"

Bree planted her hands on her hips. She used her vocal manipulation to sound like Tasha.

"Leo…either you go to the dentist or no video games for a whole week!"

Leo groaned. "I hate it when you use that vocal thingy."

Bree smiled. "As where I LOVE it!"

Leo sighed. "Fine…let's go inside and I will face my fears of the dentist."

Adam, Bree, and Chase nodded.

"But only for one day! Today! One day!" Leo stated.

"Of course." They all shrugged.

The four siblings then entered the building.

This was final; Leo was going to face the dentist.

And hopefully nothing bad will come from it.

**-Lab Rats-**

"May I ask for your last name?" The receptionist at the desk asked.

"Davenport." Bree answered.

"Okay…and which one of you has the appointment?"

"Leo here does." Adam answered pushing Leo forward.

"Okay, Mrs. Green will be right with you in a minute. Please take a seat in the waiting area if you like." The receptionist pointed to the area filled with chairs.

Adam, Bree, and Chase made their way over and sat down. Leo just stood aside eyeing the chairs suspiciously.

"Uh…aren't you going to sit down?" Chase asked.

Leo shook his head. "Those chairs look…" He leaned over and whispered. "Filthy."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You're going to act like Chase now and be a germaphobe?"

"Chase doesn't seem to be afraid now. He's sitting on the chairs." Adam stated.

Chase smirked. "That's only because I brought my Chair Cleaner 1000 with me." He pulled out a spray bottle and proceeded to spray the chair with it.

"Hmm…lemony!"

"Moving on…" Bree replied. She looked at Leo.

"So basically you're afraid of everything in the dentist, including the chairs?"

Leo nodded.

"Okay then." She said casually.

A brown-haired woman with emerald green eyes then walked into the room. She looked at the checklist that was in her hand.

"Leo Dooley?"

Adam, Bree, and Chase all pointed at Leo.

He gave them a look like "Really?"

They just smiled innocently.

The woman smiled. "My name is Mrs. Green, but you can also call me Sandy. That's my first name."

Leo shrugged.

"Please come with me." Sandy directed.

"Wait!" Bree got up from her seat and walked over to Leo and Sandy.

"Are visitors allowed?"

"I suppose." Sandy hesitated. "But I can only allow one of you."

Bree looked back at her brothers and then back at Sandy.

"I'll come with Leo."

Leo smiled.

"Okay then, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Bree, his sister."

Sandy smiled. "Okay, please follow me."

Bree and Leo then followed Sandy to one of the rooms in the hallway.

"Okay Leo, now just sit in the chair right here."

Leo looked at the giant chair in the middle of the room. There was a scared look in his eyes.

Bree noticed and she helped Leo get onto the chair without being afraid of it.

Sandy then came over and she tied a green cloth around Leo's neck.

"Okay Leo. Are you ready to get that achy tooth fixed?"

Leo looked at Bree who gave him a smile and a two thumbs-up.

Leo looked at Sandy and nodded.

Sandy put a mask over her mouth and proceeded to put gloves on.

She then shined a bright light onto Leo. Leo didn't wince one bit and proceeded to let Sandy put the dentistry tools into his mouth.

"Open a little bit wider please."

Leo did.

"Close your mouth please."

Leo did.

"Open again."

Leo did.

"Close again."

Leo did.

Before Leo knew it, it was all done.

Sandy removed her mask and gloves and smiled.

"Well done, Leo! I've never seen anyone at your age who has behaved so nicely during a dentist appointment."

Bree grinned. "Nice job, Leo!"

Leo smiled.

"And for being such a good boy, I am going to give you a prize." Sandy replied.

She crouched down and proceeded to open a drawer filled with prizes.

She picked a few out and handed them to Leo.

It was a new green toothbrush, a shark sticker, and a frog figurine toy that squirted out water.

Leo looked really surprised and then a big grin overtook his face.

"Mr. Froggy!"

Leo looked at the two people staring at him. He coughed.

"I uh mean cool." He tried acting casual.

Sandy smiled and Bree stifled a laugh.

"Wow, Sandy, you knew Leo's favorite things!" Bree replied.

Sandy laughed. "Oh yes, well you have to if you are dealing with kids everyday."

"If you don't mind me asking…do you have kids?" Bree asked.

"Why yes I do!"

"How many?"

"Two teenagers. I have a fifteen year old daughter named Rose and a seventeen year old son named Dustin. And boy let me tell you, they're a handful! Well, Dustin is; Rose is such the sweetie though." Sandy responded.

Bree's eyes went wide. "Wait…you're Rose and Dustin's mom?"

"Yes…how'd you know?"

"I'm Chase's older sister; he met Rose at the waterpark one day and then they met again at the science museum."

"Oh! You're the sister of the boy that my daughter can't stop talking about!" Sandy smiled. "Any chance I can meet this special boy?"

Bree laughed. "Sure! Come on Leo!"

Leo rolled his eyes and followed Bree and Sandy into the waiting room.

"Hey Chase!"

Chase looked up at his sister. "What, Bree? Is Leo's appointment done? How'd it go?"

"Great! But I have something even better!"

"What?"

"Sandy is Rose's mom!"

"Hello Chase. It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Uh…hello."

"My daughter can't stop talking about you! She keeps saying how nice of a boy you are!"

"Uh…thanks?" Chase grinned. "I guess she really does like me."

"Yes, she does." Sandy replied. She then turned toward Leo.

"Well, it was nice meeting your family Leo. They seem like a wonderful bunch!"

Leo smiled. "Yeah…thanks for the gifts."

"No problem! I hope I can see you again soon!" Sandy stated. "But I have to go to my next appointment. Good-bye!"

"Bye Sandy!" Leo waved as he watched Sandy leave the room and go into the hallway.

Leo turned toward his sister.

"Bree, can you put this sticker onto my shirt for me?"

Bree shrugged. "I guess so." She proceeded to stick the shark sticker on the front of her brother's shirt.

Leo grinned. "Perfect!"

"I thought you were afraid of sharks." Adam commented.

"Not anymore after that cyborg shark incident." Leo replied.

Bree looked at her brothers. "Wait…what cyborg shark incident?!"

"We'll tell you later, okay? I want to go home and show my mom my prizes!" Leo then bolted out the door.

Adam, Bree, and Chase followed their brother out the door.

**-Lab Rats-**

A few days later…

"Ow…"

"Ow…"

"Ow!"

"Is something hurting, Chase?" Tasha asked concerned.

Chase was clutching the side of his mouth and he just gave an annoyed look.

"Hmm…I see." Tasha stated.

She then turned toward the three siblings sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Kids, I think your brother needs to go to the dentist today."

Chase looked like a scaredy-cat.

"The dentist?! No! No! No! Not the dentist!"

Chase quickly bolted out of the room.

Bree got up from her seat and sighed. "I'll go get him."

She super speeded out of the room and came back with her brother.

"Come on Chase! We're going to the dentist."

"No! No!"

Bree pulled her brother by the leg and dragged him out the front door.

The last thing the family heard was this.

"AHHHHH!"

The front door then slammed shut.

Adam and Leo just shrugged and went back to their breakfast.

Donald then walked into the kitchen.

"What was that? It sounded like a cow was dying."

"Bree took Chase to the dentist." Adam answered.

"Ah, now I get it." Donald nodded understanding.

"Oh, Donald."

Donald looked up at his wife.

"Speaking of the dentist, you have an appointment next Tuesday."

"Good-bye happy family. I'll see you in two weeks."

Donald then bolted out of the kitchen.

Tasha just rolled her eyes.

"Adam…"

"Don't worry Tasha, I'll take care of him."

Adam then got up and went to find Donald.

Tasha then looked at her son Leo.

"Leo…"

"Yeah Mom?"

"When it comes to the dentist in this family, you are my favorite."

Leo smiled. "I think we both agree."

"Don't we Mr. Froggy?" Leo held up the frog figurine toy.

"Yes, Leo, I think we do."

"Mr. Froggy, will you do the honors?"

"Of course!"

Leo then squirted syrup onto his pancakes.

"Leo, honey, you do know that's only for water, right?"

"So I can't use it to put syrup on my pancakes?"

Tasha sighed. Nothing will be normal in this family.

Ever.

_The End._

**And cut! I hope you enjoyed the ninth edition of the Day at the… series. I certainly enjoyed writing it for you all! And I will see you next time on the tenth edition of the Day at the… series. **

**Also, even though most of my stories have been Lab Rats, I have decided to try my hand at a Mighty Med fanfiction. I would like to dedicate my inspiration for doing one toward daphrose who has giving me tons of ideas for most of my fanfictions that I have written for you readers. **

**Anyways, expect to see a Mighty Med fanfiction soon; as I plan on starting it sometime and I hope it turns out well. I think it will!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll catch you later on the next Day at the…**


End file.
